A Strange Couple
by MelloOfTheFluff
Summary: Naruto shows up for an unexpected sleepover at Sasuke's house. Sasuke is not pleased at all. Although for some reason Sasuke seems to be developing some pretty strange feelings towards the other man...


Sasuke clutched his bag of groceries, hunching into his thin jacket and wishing that he had brought some clothing more substantial. It was wintertime in Konoha and the weather could get extremely cold. Glancing up at the dark sky, Sasuke hoped that the swirling clouds overhead weren't bringing snow with them. He disliked snow, mainly because he easily got colds. He didn't share that fact with anyone though, since Uchihas weren't supposed to get sick so easily.

The raven haired man came to a halt in front of his apartment, looking up at the building with a frown. Had he left the lights on in his kitchen? No, he never wasted energy like that. _Burglars_, Sasuke thought, wondering who would be stupid enough to break into _his _apartment. He hurried up the flights of stairs until he came to his door and pressed his ear against it. He didn't hear anyone inside but sure enough, when he turned the doorknob, it was unlocked. _I'm sure I left this locked before I left, _Sasuke thought, positive that there was an intruder inside.

Grinning, Sasuke actually anticipated capturing the intruder. He hadn't faced a lot of action lately, mainly because he was part of the Anbu and had to guard the Hokage all the time. It would be nice to be able to refresh his skills. Silently opening the door and peering in, placing the bags of groceries down, Sasuke scanned the entryway of his apartment. No one was there. There were, however, sounds coming from the kitchen. It sounded as though someone had turned the microwave on. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. There was only one person he knew who would break into his apartment, leave an obvious light on, and then use his microwave late at night.

Sure enough, as soon as Sasuke walked into his kitchen he found himself staring at a humming blonde man who was watching a cup of ramen in the microwave intently. Sasuke whipped out a kunai, neatly throwing it at the back of the blonde's head. Without even looking the man reached up and plucked the kunai out of the air. "Sasuke, stop distracting me. I have to make sure my ramen turns out perfect." The blonde man said in an irritated tone.

"Naruto Uzamaki, what the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto turned, smiling sheepishly at him. "My electricity and heater went out at my own house so I thought I'd come over and borrow your microwave. You don't mind do you?" The blonde grinned innocently at Sasuke, turning back to the microwave.

"Get out of my house! Right now!" Sasuke growled, pulling out another kunai. Naruto was still holding the one he had thrown before. "Aw, come on Sasuke, I'll go back to my house after the electricity starts up again." The tanned blonde eagerly cheered as the microwave dinged and opened the door, pulling out a steaming cup of ramen. "I love your microwave Sasuke," Naruto beamed at Sasuke, who in turn threw a kunai right at his head. Naruto easily dodged it, frowning as his ramen almost sloshed over the side of the cup he was holding.

"Hey! Watch it, Sasuke. I've waited a long time for this ramen," Naruto whined as he walked past a glaring Sasuke. "Naruto, you can't stay here! Now get out!" the raven haired man exclaimed, looking angry. Naruto cheerfully sat at Sasuke's dining table, looking unperturbed. "You wouldn't deny the Hokage a place to sleep over, would you?" Naruto sweetly asked. Sasuke just blinked once. "Listen up, idiot. I have to spend all of my free time babysitting you so don't act like you're all superior now! I don't care if you're the Hokage. You're just an idiot to me. Now get out of my house before I have to throw you out!"

Naruto slurped at his ramen, ignoring Sasuke's clenched fists and twitching eye. "I already brought my pajamas and toothbrush with me, so you don't have to worry about letting me borrow anything." The blonde said, oblivious to the vein now beginning to pulse in Sasuke's forehead. "Oh, and I brought a month's worth of ramen with me just in case I get hungry. You know, for a snack or dinner. And I brought my hat with me! The one that I like to wear to sleep! Oh, and I brought my stuffed animal. It was the weirdest thing because for my birthday Sakura gave it to me and-"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP NOW!" Sasuke's head was pounding and he was starting to feel a little faint. This could not be happening. He could not stand to be around Naruto any longer than he had to at work. Yet there the happy go lucky blonde was acting like he owned the place...

"One night, Naruto. And then you go back, electricity or not. Do you understand?" Sasuke exclaimed sternly. Naruto just slurped at his ramen. "Sure. Whatever you say, sir." he stuck his tongue out at the indignant raven haired man. Trying to conceal his fury, Sasuke angrily walked over to the front door and collected the groceries he had left earlier. He locked the front door with a sigh and walked back to the kitchen. Naruto had already finished his ramen and was digging around in all of his cabinets.

"You only have stupid vegetables and energy drinks," Naruto whined as he noisily slammed a cabinet. "Where's all the junk food?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, setting the grocery bags down. "I'm not fat like you, Naruto. Now stop poking your big nose around where it doesn't belong." Naruto indignantly scrunched his nose up, slightly offended at the 'fat' comment, and grumpily stuck another carton of ramen into the microwave.

Naruto was actually the exact opposite of fat. He was lean and muscular, with tanned, smooth skin and a tall figure. He had grown his spiky blonde hair out so that he had jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. He would've looked identical to his father if he didn't have his mother's wide eyes and a stupid grin on his face most of the time. Not to mention the whisker like marks on both of his cheeks hadn't faded over time, still standing out. Naruto didn't realize it, but he had definitely morphed from the awkward, stocky kid he once was into...well, a hunk. Sasuke always heard girls whispering about him behind his back and eyeing him as he walked by about how "hot" he was. Sasuke could kind of see why they would think so...

"Are you okay?" Naruto's voice broke Sasuke out of his train of thoughts and the raven haired man quickly looked away, flushing. "No, I was just...thinking of something that happened earlier today," Sasuke quickly made up an excuse. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched his second cup of ramen swirl in the microwave. "Did it involve some hot chick or something? Because you were making a really funny face. Like, your cheeks were all red and your mouth was kinda open." Naruto snickered almost evilly.

Sasuke tried to cool his cheeks down. _Actually, Naruto, the hot chick I was thinking about was you. Only you're not hot. And I don't like you. And you're a guy. And I don't know why I'm acting like such an idiot right now and why I'm letting you stay in my house and why you have to be so stupid all the time yet you're actually an okay guy to be around and what the hell is wrong with me? _Sasuke glowered at the microwave. Then a sudden thought came to mind.

"Actually, Naruto, I was thinking of a really hot person," Sasuke grinned, purposely looking dreamy. Naruto looked a little alarmed. "Wait, hold the phone! The Uchiha thinks someone is hot? Who is it?" Naruto laughed but Sasuke could detect an almost nervous undertone. Sasuke knew that Naruto liked him. The blonde was always getting too close to him, intruding casually in his house and always throwing an unnecessary arm around his shoulder. Whenever girls would try to come up to Sasuke, Naruto would always scare them off with obnoxious loud laughter and a murderous glare. Naruto probably thought that Sasuke was clueless about his crush, but the idiot was obvious.

"Just some girl I met earlier," Sasuke went on with a taunting smile. Naruto's fake smile began to fade. "A...girl?" Naruto's voice sounded a little hurt. "Do I know her?"

Sasuke grinned. "No, she's from out of town. But she's really smart and super nice. Very elegant. Not annoying and stupid at all."

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's blue eyes widened with shock and the hurt on his face was obvious. He looked like a puppy that had been smacked across the face with a newspaper for absolutely no reason. "Oh...haha...that's really good," Naruto feebly tried to chuckle, his cheeks slightly red. "You needed a girlfriend, right? Of course you did, I mean, all the girls love you. And...you're straight too."

"Yep. I think I might just start dating her," Sasuke didn't know why he couldn't stop making up such nonsense. It just came out. Naruto's hands clenched into fists and the blonde forgot to smile for a moment, his lips parted in a silent protest. And then he quickly started talking again about how he needed to get a girlfriend too and how he had seen some good looking girls around too.

Sasuke was starting to regret making up the whole story about the nonexistent hot girl from out of town. Naruto was so upset he didn't even notice when the microwave dinged as the ramen finished cooking. The poor blonde shinobi kept fake laughing and smiling and babbling about girlfriends and rubbing the back of his neck like nothing was wrong.

_I guess I really didn't have a chance_, Naruto thought as he held back a flood of tears. _I'm being so sensitive, like a little girl. Sasuke can think other people are hot, right? I shouldn't act like he's all mine. I just thought that maybe he might've kind of liked me back. Just a little bit at least. More than a friend. And now he's going to start dating this girl. I just can't believe that he would actually date a girl... _"I think I should go to bed. Long day tomorrow, right?" he faked a laugh, completely forgetting about the neglected ramen in the microwave and hurrying out of the kitchen.

Sasuke watched the blonde stumble slightly as he hurried to Sasuke's bedroom. The raven haired man resisted the urge to punch the kitchen counter. He had been such an idiot, pushing Naruto over the edge like that. Sasuke didn't get along well with Naruto on the outside, but really Sasuke only felt comfortable with Naruto around. Not that he liked Naruto in _that _sort of way, but Naruto was the closest companion Sasuke had ever had. _Opposites attract_, Sasuke sourly thought. He should apologize to the distraught blonde and tell him it was just a joke.

* * *

><p>Naruto brushed his teeth furiously, hoping for a distraction. He just kept thinking about Sasuke, Sasuke holding hands with a beautiful, elegant woman, Sasuke kissing her, Sasuke smiling lovingly at her on their wedding day, Sasuke embracing her warmly, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Naruto's Sasuke, prancing about and touching this mystery woman.<p>

_Snap_. Naruto jumped as he realized the toothbrush had snapped cleanly in half in his clenched fist. Naruto stared at it in surprise for a moment, his blue eyes wide. Then he tossed the pieces in the garbage, rinsed his mouth out and splashed cold water over his face, and tugged on his pajamas. Sasuke was probably still in the kitchen, thinking about that stupid, stupid girl he had met.

Hoping that the silly beanie that he wore to bed would make him look less upset, Naruto walked down the hallway. Sasuke had somehow already changed into a plain pair of black pajamas and he was writing a report at the dining table, his face emotionless. _Good, at least he didn't seem to notice that I was upset_, Naruto thought as he walked over to the table, looking over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke ignored him, writing in his small, neat print. Naruto found himself looking away from the white paper to the back of Sasuke's smooth, pale neck, where his dark hair slightly flipped up at the very end. He wanted to run a finger across the unblemished skin, kiss down Sasuke's neck, leave a trail of kiss marks that would let everyone who tried to approach Sasuke that he belonged to Naruto and no one else-

"You'll be reading this tomorrow anyways, so you don't have to stare at me while I write," Sasuke interrupted Naruto's fantasy. Naruto let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, but I just thought I might as well check it out. You have really neat handwriting too. Freak." Naruto stuck his tongue out as Sasuke looked over his shoulder. The raven haired man's expression softened as Naruto smiled at him. "Er, Naruto, I have to tell you something," Sasuke said. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. "About that girl," Sasuke added, and Naruto's expression darkened. "I don't want to hear about how great she is, Sasuke. I told you I was happy for you but I don't-"

Naruto cut off in surprise as a pale, slender finger pressed against his open mouth. "Shush, you." Sasuke commanded, looking amused as he turned to face Naruto in his chair. "I made that story up. Just for fun. So don't act all dramatic. I would never date a girl like that."

Naruto's eyes widened in relief, then he angrily swung a fist at Sasuke's face. Sasuke easily dodged the punch, looking indignant. "You bastard! You lied to me! And I was so upset too!" Naruto exclaimed, then suddenly turned red. "I mean, not upset, but surprised." the blonde awkwardly stammered. "Surprised that you would date someone. A girl. Uh, not upset though. Why would I be upset? Hahaha..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde. He was a first class idiot. But an idiot who sincerely cared about Sasuke. An idiot that Sasuke could get along with. Naruto yawned as Sasuke turned back in his seat, finishing the report and tossing his pen aside. "You can sleep on the couch," the raven haired shinobi smirked at Naruto. The blonde indignantly huffed, a pout forming on his tanned face. "As if! You can have the couch, Uchiha!" Naruto stuck his tongue out, turning to dash back into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke, on the other hand, let out a grunt as he tackled Naruto. "Stay out of my room, Naruto!"

The two men wrestled a little, Naruto trying to get free so that he could claim Sasuke's bed and Sasuke trying to hold him down. In the end, Sasuke ended up straddling Naruto and glaring down at him. Naruto glared right back at him, looking unhappy. "You get the couch, Uzamaki!" Sasuke growled. Naruto pouted, then a sly look crept into his blue eyes. "Shouldn't you be on the bottom?" the blonde smirked up at Sasuke, who immediately felt his face flush. He hadn't realized the awkward position they were in. Sasuke could practically imagine Sakura barging in and having a heart attack.

"I would not be on the bottom," Sasuke growled under his breath as he climbed off of Naruto. Naruto smirked at him as he climbed to his feet, looking utterly evil. "You're blushing, Sasuke. Little uke," Naruto teased. Sasuke looked completely outraged and embarrassed at the same time. Naruto could actually see traces of the Sharingan swirling in his eyes.

"PSYCH!" Naruto suddenly shouted, taking off and dashing into Sasuke bedroom, leaping onto Sasuke's bed and jumping up and down on it. Sasuke's eye twitched as the neatly made covers were rumpled right before his eyes.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed.

* * *

><p>In the end, Sasuke found himself glaring at the ceiling of his bedroom, trying to ignore the happily humming idiot lying beside him. He would've slept on the couch but he decided that there was more room on the bed. Besides, Sasuke had conveniently found an extra pillow to put between him and the overjoyed blonde.<p>

Naruto didn't seem to mind the pillow between them at all. He was ecstatic that he was actually sharing a bed with Sasuke. Those kinds of things only happened in his naughtiest fantasies…

Sasuke glanced over as Naruto suddenly made a spluttering sound and buried his face in his pillow, either choking or laughing. Either way, Sasuke figured Naruto was just thinking about the usual stupid things. Probably ramen.

"What's your problem? Would you shut up already?" Sasuke irritably said. Naruto's face emerged from his pillow, the blonde's face all red. Naruto grinned evilly at him. "My problem?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't like that tone at all. Not one bit. "I was just thinking about someone," Naruto went on, his expression mischievous.

Sasuke didn't really want to know who exactly he was thinking about, but something in the back of his mind- maybe his conscience?- kept nagging at him to ask Naruto. "Who is the lucky person?" Sasuke sarcastically asked. Naruto's grin burst into a full blown smile. "You, of course. I mean, we _are _sharing a bed, right? Anything could happen."

The raven haired man couldn't help but blush at first, comprehending what Naruto had just said. Then he quickly became angry. "Naruto! Go sleep on the couch!" he angrily said, picking up his pillow and swinging it at the perverted blonde. Naruto rolled out of the way, picking his own pillow up and whacking Sasuke in the face with it.

_I just initiated an immature pillow fight_, Sasuke thought to himself as he managed to whack Naruto over the head with his pillow. Naruto laughed and whapped Sasuke in the stomach. _It's actually not that bad. _Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little as he dodged a flying pillow. Even though it was the pillow that had served as a barricade between him and Naruto. Playfully, Naruto dropped his pillow and grasped Sasuke's sides, tickling the raven haired man.

"Hey! You idiot, cut it out, I'm not ticklish!" Sasuke tried to not to laugh as he swung his pillow at Naruto. He would've never admitted it in a million years but he was actually really ticklish. The lats thing he needed was Naruto to be grabbing his sides every two seconds. "You're ticklish? Haha, the great Uchiha is just like some fluffy girl!" Naruto laughed as Sasuke swatted at his hands.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. Fluffy…little…_girl_? "You complete IDIOT!" Sasuke growled, lunging at Naruto as though he were going to strangle him. Naruto just laughed as Sasuke landed on top of him, his hands wrapping around his throat.

"Ooh, Sasuke, your hands are so cold," Naruto giggled as Sasuke sat on top of him. "I will seriously kill you, Uzamaki." Sasuke growled, resisting the urge to seriously strangle the blonde. Suddenly, in a flurry of motion, Sasuke found himself lying on his back on the bed, Naruto grinning down at him, sitting right on top of him.

"You forgot that I'm way faster than you," Naruto laughed. Sasuke squirmed, feeling impossibly awkward and violated. Naruto was…well, the blonde was straddling him and his intentions were clear. Very clear. Too clear. "Personal space!" Sasuke managed to grunt, trying to shove the blonde away. _He's so heavy! Like a freaking boulder or something_, Sasuke exasperatedly thought.

To his horror, Naruto leaned down, his face coming closer and closer… "Too close!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to wriggle away. He didn't know why he was so conscious of the fact that Naruto's lips were only centimeters away from his own. Just a little further, the slightest movement, and Sasuke was sure he'd come in contact.

"Sasuke, can I…?" Naruto's face was flushed, his blue eyes almost glazed over. Sasuke's own face was heated. _Is he asking for permission to kiss me? _Sasuke thought in surprise. He didn't know what to say. Yes? No? _I'm not gay! _He mentally screamed. _But you want Naruto to kiss you, don't you? _That horrible voice piped up. 

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Something about Naruto…he didn't know. He was just confused. Did he actually have feelings for the blonde? The thought both scared and pleased him. And now was his chance to finally confirm his feelings. _Just say yes, let him kiss you_, the voice encouraged. Sasuke was definitely feeling way overheated.

But then Naruto climbed off of Sasuke, looking annoyed. "Never mind, then," the blonde grumpily said, retreating to his side of the bed with a sulky expression. Sasuke blinked, just lying there motionless. Then he sat up, trying to cool his face off. _I guess I took too long to decide, _Sasuke thought. To his surprise, he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. _You were totally waiting for him to just take advantage of you, weren't you_? The snide voice commented. Sasuke wished his conscience would just shut up and die.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, feeling unusually warm. The nights were so cold that even a few layers of blankets left Sasuke chilly. So why did he feel so warm…? Then he realized that something very warm was snuggled against him from behind and a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.<p>

Sasuke felt oddly relaxed as he realized that Naruto was lying against him from behind. Maybe it was because the blonde was so warm… _or maybe you just like the feeling of him pressing up against you. Arms wrapped around you and all. _Sasuke growled mentally at his conscience. _Shut up! I do not! _

Naruto groaned in his sleep, his clutch tightening on Sasuke. "Mine…mine," Naruto muttered in his sleep, shifting slightly. Sasuke felt himself flush and was glad that Naruto was asleep. Besides, some really weird feeling was starting to grow inside Sasuke's chest. It was a strange feeling, both pleased and possessive at the same time.

Although he didn't really want to, Sasuke slid out of the bed, managing to pry Naruto's hands from around his waist. Naruto let out a disgruntled grunt before rolling over, cuddling with his pillow instead. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the blonde let out a long, loud snort.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sasuke realized it was only 5:30 in the morning, his usual time for training. He wondered if he should leave a note for Naruto, then he sighed. Now why would he do something that dumb for the idiot?

* * *

><p>Naruto sleepily woke up, blinking several times and wondering why there was such an empty space next to him. "Sasuke?" the blonde sleepily groaned, looking around. Sasuke was gone. Unhappily, Naruto snuggled up with his pillow, looking over at the clock…and jumped out of Sasuke's bed. He was late! Really, really late.<p>

"Sakura is going to murder me," Naruto muttered as he tugged on some clean clothes and scrambled around Sasuke's kitchen, looking for food. He finally realized there was that leftover ramen from yesterday that he had forgotten to eat and he scarfed down the cold, limp noodles that had been left in the microwave.

Then the blonde took off running at full speed towards the Hokage's office. Sakura would definitely kill him.

As soon as he burst into the room, sure enough, Sakura was sitting at his desk, arms crossed, feet propped up on the smooth wood. "The Hokage is late! The leader of the village, the man who saved this whole village. I wonder what the people would say if they found out the Hokage is a useless lazy _slob_." Sakura casually said, her tone obviously strained. Naruto gulped.

"Look, I had to sleep over at Sasuke's house and I kind of woke up late and-" Naruto cut off as Sakura let out a loud gasp. Naruto inwardly groaned. Sakura still had the largest crush on Sasuke, even though Sasuke had made it clear that he wasn't interested. Naruto felt annoyed as the usual hearts formed in her eyes. _Get over Sasuke, he's mine. All mine_, Naruto grumpily thought.

"Why were you staying over there?" Sakura suddenly asked suspiciously, standing up and eying Naruto. Naruto shrugged. "He invited me over," Naruto lied. He hoped that Sakura would stop pining over the raven haired man. "He invited _you? _To his _house_? To sleep _over_?" Sakura disbelievingly questioned. Naruto nodded almost smugly even though it wasn't the truth.

"He really wanted me to come over. In fact, he practically begged me to. And I didn't get _any _sleep last night since he was all over me," Naruto proudly exclaimed. Sakura glared at him. "Shut up, Uzamaki. Sasuke is definitely not gay. And even if he was, he would never be with you."

Naruto shrugged modestly. "Hey, I didn't say you had to believe me. But don't worry, we might as well officially be a couple. In fact, I'm going to announce to everyone that we are going out. Because we will be. Really soon."

Sakura glared at the happy blonde. Even though the odds were low…Sasuke couldn't really like Naruto could he? The thought made the pink haired kunoichi shudder as she quickly exited the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto was pretty satisfied with the lie he had made up. If only the night <em>had <em>gone that way. Instead Naruto almost got to kiss Sasuke but…nothing. Naruto sighed unhappily. Even Kakashi and Iruka had come out and just announced that they were a couple. Why couldn't Sasuke just admit that he liked Naruto?

Sasuke had never dated a girl, never kissed anyone but Naruto (so many years ago at the Ninja Academy) and was completely uninterested in romance. Romance with a girl, that is. But Naruto knew that Sasuke got all hot and bothered when Naruto got close to him. Sasuke might not have the guts to even admit it to himself, but he was definitely attracted to Naruto.

_He has to like me_, Naruto thought. The thought of Naruto's love being one sided was just too horrible to think about. They had gone through so much anyways. And thanks to Naruto, Sasuke wasn't sitting behind bars blindfolded even though he was a missing nin, a murderer, etc.

Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Naruto couldn't think of anything else even as he sifted through piles of paperwork. Sasuke was so cute and adorable. Naruto had the sudden urge to squeeze something or someone to death. But he managed to restrain himself as he scanned over another request for a mission.

* * *

><p>Sasuke threw his last kunai at the target 50 yards away and the black weapon neatly lodged itself precisely in the middle. Sighing, Sasuke collected all of his thrown kunai and decided to head over to the Anbu headquarters, where he worked. No doubt he would have to spend the entire day guarding over Naruto…<p>

Naruto. His heart throbbed for some reason when he thought of the blonde. Tall, even an inch or two taller than Sasuke himself. Hair like the sun. A smile like no other. Not to mention those sky blue eyes that practically sparkled in the dark…

"What the hell?" Sasuke grumpily muttered to himself, shaking his head. Naruto was like an infection. Well, not an infection but…just…one hell of a heartache. That was for sure. His smile was way too contagious. Sasuke actually wanted to see him for once. It was like something had drastically changed over one night. Like…something had awakened inside of Sasuke. A realization. _That you're in love with him. _The voice piped up. Sasuke wanted to slap his own forehead. _I am not in love with him! I just like him better than other people. And I don't like other people at all. _

_You're in such denial. You totally want the blonde to push you down and rip off your- _"SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!" Sasuke shouted. A few people wandering the training grounds looked over at him in alarm and he quickly spun on his heel and hurried back to town.

"Sasuke! Congratulations!" A voice that Sasuke despised called out from behind him. Sai, who looked obnoxiously similar to Sasuke himself, strode up to Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, keeping his face emotionless. "Congratulations on what?" he coldly asked. Sai grinned. "On your engagement."

Sasuke blinked twice. "Engagement…?"

Sai nodded. "Yeah, I heard from someone that you and Naruto are getting married. Or something of the sort. At least, it's some rumor going around…"

Sai didn't get to finish, because Sasuke was already gone. Fuming, the raven haired man charged down the street, towards the Hokage's office. _What the hell did that stupid idiot tell everyone? And this is all because I didn't kick his sorry ass out of my house when he showed up! Now he's spreading the word that we're…we're…we're… _Sasuke couldn't even think of the word "engaged" without gagging.

Skidding to an abrupt halt in the front of the office door, Sasuke didn't hesitate to barge in, ready to kill Naruto. Only Naruto wasn't there. But a sobbing Ino was. "Sasuke! How could you! Date that jerk Naruto instead of me!" the blonde practically wailed, trying to cling to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke just shifted away, looking disgusted.

"I'm not dating Naruto, you blubbering fool," Sasuke irritably said. Ino looked even more distraught. "So you're really engaged?" she cried. Sasuke face palmed himself and turned and left. The blonde was probably at Ichiraku's.

But when Sasuke looked inside the ramen booth, only Chouji and Shikamaru were hanging out there. Shikamaru looked amused as he glanced over at Sasuke. "Engaged now, are we? To the Hokage, nonetheless. And here I thought you guys were like archenemies or something."

Sasuke glared daggers at the ponytailed boy. "WE ARE NOT FREAKING ENGAGED!" Sasuke exclaimed. He was really starting to get angry. "I am not affiliated with that top notch retard!" he angrily continued as Chouji snickered.

Huffing angrily, Sasuke stalked off down the street, wondering where he could find the blonde. Maybe in a nice, dark alley, where he could peacefully murder Naruto without getting into trouble…

_Thud_. Sasuke ran into someone and stumbled backwards. "Oh, sorry, Sasuke, didn't see you there." Sasuke found himself staring right at the person he wanted to kill at the moment. Sasuke was reaching for a kunai when suddenly Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, surprising him. The raven haired man went stiff, heart thudding. _Damn it_, Sasuke silently cursed. His arm just wouldn't move. And the blonde's arms were wrapped around him so snugly…

"I'm sorry about all the confusion. See, I told Sakura that I had a sleep over at your place and that we were maybe kind of becoming a couple and then she totally told everyone she knew and I guess people misunderstood or something," Naruto cheerily said, releasing Sasuke. "Not that I mind, because you know, I don't think being engaged would be all that bad but I didn't know what you would think but if you don't have a problem with it then maybe we should get engaged just because everyone has been saying so- _whoa!_" Naruto dodged a kunai as Sasuke angrily growled at him.

"You idiot! Did you really think that one sleepover made us any closer? In fact, I absolutely hate you right now! I would never marry a _man! _Ever! Especially a man like _you_!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto's expression was hurt and first, then it became almost…angry. The blonde suddenly reached out, too fast for Sasuke to react, and yanked Sasuke forward, their chests touching, their lips only inches away from each other.

"Say that again," Naruto said, his voice hoarse. Sasuke flushed, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was beating at an unnaturally fast pace and he couldn't move a single limb. He tried to open his mouth and say those words, "I hate you." But they wouldn't come out. He was feeling so strange. He shouldn't feel this way, like some lovesick little girl. But he did. And he hated it. But at the same time he wanted to tell Naruto the truth…

"I…I…" Sasuke tried to say something, anything, but it was as though he had gone mute. To his utter horror and shock he felt something warm drip down his face. _Oh God. Damn it. I can't be…I'm…I can't be crying, _he thought as his vision blurred.

Naruto suddenly let go of him, his expression panicked. "Oh no. I'm so sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to…Sasuke, I…" Naruto wiped Sasuke's tears away with his warm fingers. "Pathetic, isn't it?" Sasuke's voice was cold and bitter. "You of all people…I…I…" he tried to finish the sentence. The word came out in a whisper. "Love."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke looked down, cheeks flushed, eyes still shining with tears. Naruto had dreamed of the day Sasuke would confess but it was turning out so perfect…except for the Sasuke crying part. Naruto had never seen Sasuke cry and he hated seeing it. But at the same time he was overjoyed. Sasuke had said that he had loved Naruto. Not liked. Not appreciated. But _loved_.

And then Naruto, not even realizing what he was doing, reached out and pulled Sasuke forward, their lips meeting.

For a moment Sasuke seemed to melt in Naruto's arms, kissing him back gently. And then something painful slammed into Naruto's forehead and the blonde fell onto his butt. "What the heck?" Naruto indignantly cried as Sasuke glared down at him.

"You've had your fun, you idiot! Now get back to the Hokage's office! And tell everyone that we are not engaged, understand?" the raven haired man commanded. Naruto's face fell. So it was just that one kiss? "Well, can I at least tell everyone we're a couple now? Like, officially?" Naruto pleaded. Sasuke blushed.

"I…you…I swear, you are so annoying!" Sasuke managed to sputter, his face red. "So we're dating now?" Naruto eagerly leapt to his feet, ignoring his throbbing forehead and butt. Sasuke looked away. "Yes. We are. But stop saying it so casually!" the raven haired man couldn't have gotten any more flustered.

Naruto smirked, even though Sasuke was usually the one with the smirk. "All hot and bothered now?" he teased. Sasuke glared, neatly whipping a kunai out and throwing it at Naruto. "Just remember one thing. Just because I agreed to be your…lover, or whatever…doesn't mean that I'm any different! I could still take you down any day!" Sasuke growled.

"I always wanted a feisty girlfriend," Naruto said, his eyes practically full of hearts like Sakura. Sasuke groaned. So now he was the girlfriend. He didn't like what he'd gotten himself into. Not one bit.

"Let's go to the office now. It's cold out here," Naruto said, reaching out for Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked down for a moment, almost hesitating, then he placed his hand in Naruto's. The sudden warmth surprised him.

"This won't be so bad, right? I mean, things will still be the same. So stop wearing that grouchy expression," Naruto teased, leaning over and pressing his forehead lightly against Sasuke's. Sasuke flushed, glaring at him. "Shut up, idiot." He said. Naruto just laughed and tugged Sasuke along, humming some obnoxious tune.

_Yeah. Things will definitely be the same_, Sasuke grumpily thought as Naruto shot him a smug look and stuck his tongue out. _You know you love him_, the voice snidely commented. _Shut up. _But Sasuke was smiling nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note...I guess...: So I kind of had some free time over the weekend and I wrote this in one sitting -.-'' It's probably horrible and boring and Sasuke is some fluffy uke, but oh well. I have no idea if this is a oneshot or if I'll continue it. I'll probably continue it...someday... well, thanks to anyone who actually reads this...very greatly appreciated...and that's all I really had to add. This was kind of pointless, I suppose. O_O'' <strong>


End file.
